


Autumn

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red pieces flying at the wind, warm and damp, before the cold wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

The feel of her hip bones was a steady one, helping me hold her in place, for her whole body acted as wild as her hair did with the sea wind, dancing while the salty smell clung to those red curls. Melisandre was a woman of movement, her fingers were never still, making rounds in the air, and patterns in the back of his neck. Her red lip was stuck under her teeth, biting it like she was trying to focus, even if all there was to do was turn her head from side to side, eyes fixed on mine.

If I were another man, I would probably be drowning in laughter at the mere sight of her during our private times. There was an alien youth in that feminine visage, full of curiosity and mischief. Melisandre's finger ran upwards, hands cupping my ears, letting the far away sound of the sea howl in my the shell of her long and delicate fingers. The superior air that she put when standing by her fires was gone, and I was left with a woman like any other, and yet, unique in her own way.

And being presented by this side of her right after seeing what I did in her own flames, looked almost like a jape. After months of carefully spoken words, subtle speeches and shy touches, she has finally offered me proof that even if her god was nothing but a fable of her deluded mind, her power was real. I saw what she did among red and yellow light, the snow to come, and the blood that is yet to run, I saw it. Only to see the woman who shared a body with a witch right after.

Behind her back, was a long fall, even so, it was not her hands that gripped me, but my own that held her hips with strength enough to bruise, holding her down. It was like some part of me expected her to dissolve into flames at any giving second and grow red feather in place on skin, and to take up the skies like my own goshawk once did, never to come back.

'I feel like a weight has been lifted from by shoulders' the first words since she urged my eyes to see what she did, the first since I hoisted her from the floor and placed her warm body at the large window, allowing me to watch the dark sea as a background to the red sea of her hair. 'For now I have someone to share my burden. You saw it too, and that is far more that I ever hoped' a shy smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and the color of her eyes flicked from bright red to a light brown.

There really wasn't much for me to do, but to nod, and lean into her, burring my face in the smooth crock of her neck, that smelled of apples and burned leaves, just like the air that covered the land before the long winter. The last intake of fresh air before the cold natural prison took its place.

A humming tune echoed in the room they were in, but it was like that song could reach every dark corner of his little stone in the sea. Strange words that were nothing to me, with a deep feeling at each long vowel that deep end that could still be felt, a child hymn, meant to sooth and to love. The natural protection of a mother, who vowed tenderness to her child and hell for whichever monster that dared to even peek at her little thing. More that a song, with the vibration on the skin of her neck, I could feel her warmth coming out of her every pore, her protection was laid over Dragonstone like a night blanked, and around me with a hug.

Long arms that left my shoulders and neck, wrapping around my rib cage, not squeezing me, but offering comfort and care, for what was done, and for what is yet to come. Breathing in her scent again, I pull her in, for I needed more than a hug, and a window was no place for that.


End file.
